2) AATC: Quest For Immortality
by AATC4EVER
Summary: Sequel to Quest For The Midas Touch.
1. Prologue

AATC: Quest For Immortality

Prologue

Continuing from the events of the previous story Alvin was now locked in his room because he was grounded for sailing the sea and scaring Dave half to death. This meant that he wasn't allowed to do anything. Suddenly a paper airplane flew through his window and which he caught. Alvin went to the window to see who had thrown it but there was no one there and when he unfolded it he realized that it was a letter. The letter read;

Dear Mr Seville I have heard of your deeds in taking down Captain Diablo and his pirate crew An impossible feet. But his crew got away and they seek vengeance and they're after a treasure that'll make them literally invisible. I need your assistance to ensure that dose not happen.

Signed Chloe

Alvin read the letter three times over and said out loud;

"She want's my help? But I'm grounded"

"Alvin looked at the letter again and then out the window, he then thought to himself "ell looks like I need to get my old crew back."

* * *

**A/N: I know have OC's to begin the story I actually four OC'S in this story this time. I put in two more who were going to originally be in the next story but I'm eager to begin so I thought, why not? Anyway thanks to everyone for sending in their OC's. **

**Cast**

**Good**

**Tom Zenned**

**Nicole Madar**

**Scott Madar**

**Jason Dahl**

**Judy Bishop**

**Zaria Rossetti **

**Chloe**

**Rocky Hardy**

**Reilly Fulmer**

**Evil**

**Ray Corvin**

**Uncle Andrew**

**Melvin Corvin**

**Valerie**

**Leon**

**Zion Rossetti**

**Erin James**

**Paris **

**Dexter**


	2. The Bronze Map

Chapter I The Bronze Map

In the previous chapter Alvin had received a mysterious letter from someone named Chloe. Even though he was supposed to be grounded after the last story he went to meet her but this story actually begins on a deserted island where a chipmunk with a hook followed a chipmunk with red fur were treding through a dense jungle hacking and slashing there way through trees. Eventually they came to stop in a clearing in the middle of the clearing was a chest. The two chipmunks then approached the chest and the one with red fur used her claws to break the padlock. After the padlock was broken the chipmunk with hook for a hand took a map out of the chest.

"Are you kidding me Leon?" Asked the red furred chipmunk we came all the way here for a map"

"It's not just any map Valerie" replied Leon "this map is the key to immortality"

* * *

Leon and Valerie went back to their ship which was parked near to the island. Once they boarded their ship Leon told all the pirates to meet him in his cabim immediately.

Ever since Diablo was killed Leon took over as captain and his girlfriend Valerie took over as second in command she also helped him get off the island. Together they recruited some new pirates;

Erin James probably the only squirrel (apart from Andrew) on the ship She has Black fur and red eyes. her hair is in a ponytail and she wears a red shirt with black pants and red heels and has scar above her eye But she still maintains her beauty.

Zion Rossetti who Leon thinks only joined the crew because her friend Erin did. She has blonde hair with messy curls and silver eyes ears and wears a white tank top and black baggy pants with white sneakers. she had a necklace that says 'Forget Love' and a birthmark on her right shoulder.

Melvin Corvin, Ray Corvin's older brother and apparently a werewolf (**A/N: or munkwolf because were means man)**. He wears black hoodie and black jeans with black gloves.

Ray Corvin and Andrew are probably the only two who stayed with Leon. Andrew is the uncle of on of enemy's and Ray corvin is an un-dead chipmunk.

Dexter, the late captain Daiblo's son he joined for one reason and one reason only revenge. Leon had told him that Alvin and his crew had killed Cole. Dexter wore a white vest and glasses that looked like they were taped together. His fur was untidy and light brown.

Leon looked at his crew who were now standing in his cabin and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Paris?" He asked as he looked at Valerie

"You mean Cinderella? She's in the lower deck doing some chores" Valerie replied

Paris wasn't exactly evil or a pirate, she's only on the ship because Valerie saved her life so now she has to do whatever Valerie tells her to do. Her fur is blonde and she wears a cream colored jacket and a golden necklace around her neck that said her name.

"Did you find it?" Asked Andrew

Leon then put the map on the desk which in front of them for all of the crew to see.

"Does that answer your question?" He replied

"Do you even know where this map actually leads?" Asked Erin

"Of course I do it leads to the fountain of youth and with it we'll be invincible" Leon replied

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin was aboard a ship and just met up with the chipmunk who sent him the letter Chloe. She had light blonde fur and wore a pink jacket and jeans, she also had a heart shaped locket around her neck.

"Alvin, I bet you're wondering why I have called you here" she said

"Beats staying in my room for a month" Alvin replied

"I have received information that Leon has retrieved the bronze map" said Chloe

"What's the bronze map?" Asked Alvin

"With the bronze map he can locate the fountain of youth and become immortal" replied Chloe "We can not let that happen, will you help?"

"I don't know last time I had a crew to help me" said Alvin

"Don't worry you won't be alone" Chloe replied

Just then several chipmunks entered onto the main deck via the stairs that lead to the lower deck. Alvin noticed most of the chipmunks: he noticed, Tom Zenned, Nicole Madar, Judy Bishop, Jason Dahl and Rock Hardy but he also noticed that were three new recruits.

"Alvin, this my little brother Scott" Said Nicole as she indicated to the chipmunk next to her.

Scott looked like Simon except he didn't wear glasses. he wore a black t-shirt as well as a red long-sleeve shirt underneath with a gold necklace and a gold tooth.

"This is my adopted sister Reilly Fulmer" said Rocky as indicated to the chipmunk next to him.

Reilly had brunette fur and dark brown eyes. She wore a pale orange shirt with a jean jacket over it and has a sky blue poka dotted shirt. her fur is the same as Brittany's except it's straight.

"And I am Zara Rosetti" said the third new recruit

Zaria had blonde hair with messy curls and silver eyes. She wore a black long sleeved belly shirt with a hood, baggy army pants and black sneakers. She has a necklace that says 'Forever Young' a birthmark of a moon on her lower stomach.

"Do you have any idea where we are heading?" Asked Jason

"In a matter of fact I do" replied Chloe "I have received some information that the pirate's ship is in the middle of the pacific"

"Where do you get your information?" Asked Alvin

"That's not important" replied Chloe

* * *

Chloe then took the helm and then they all set sailed onto the open sea. Once they were far out at sea Alvin started to get re-acquaint with his old crew and acquaint himself with the new members. Eventually they saw a ship on the horizon barely visible through some fog so Chloe weighed the anchor and stop the ship.

"Why are we stopping?" Asked Judy

"That over is the pirate's ship" replied Chloe

"Great, what do we do now?" Asked Tom

"One of us needs to sneak aboard and steal the Bronze map" replied Chloe

"One of us?" Asked Zaria

"If we all go it would be too risky" replied Chloe "this is how we will decide"

Chloe then held up a bunch of straws for the the crew to pick.

"Couldn't one of us just volunteer?" Asked Rocky

"You could but I prefer this way" replied Chloe

The crew each picked a straw from the bunch; Alvin, Jason, Judy, Zaria, Rocky, Reilly, Tom and Scott all got long straws and Nicole got a short straw even Chloe picked a straw which was long.

"Well it looks like Nicole is going" said Chloe

"What!" Exclaimed Nicole

"Well if she's going then I'm going" said Tom

"Did you not hear me? It'll be two risky" said Chloe

"There will only be two of us" said Tom

"My point exactly, it's a very important mission not a date" said Chloe

"Don't worry Tom I'll be OK" said Nicole

Nicole then jumped off the ship and swam to the enemy's ship. She then started to climb up it and crawled into an open porthole, luckily for her it lead into the captain's cabin and on the desk in the middle of the cabin was the bronze map. Nicole then started examining the map and then picked it up.

"Well that was easy" said Nicole

She then heard footsteps from outside the door so she hid under the desk. Just then the door to the cabin swung open and Valerie entered who had noticed that the map was missing. She then used her claws to destroy the desk to reveal Nicole.

"Didn't you think no one would look down?" Said Valerie

"Who are you?" Nicole asked as she got up off the floor

"I'm Valerie the new first mate of this ship and the last face you'll ever see" replied Valerie as she got her claws out and pointed them at Nicole

"I doubt that" said Nicole as withdrew her sword

Nicole then lunged at Valerie but she grabbed the sword with her claws and disamerd Nicole. She then went to swipe at Nicole with her claws but narrowly missed.

"I paint my claws with snake venom just one scratch and you're dead" mocked Valerie

"Great, what kind of snake?" Asked Nicole

"It varies today rattlesnake" replied Valerie "Just give me back the map and I might not kill you"

"What if I don't believe you?" Asked Nicole

"Then I'll just have to take it!" Exclaimed Valerie

Valerie then grabbed the map that Nicole was still holding. They then staring having a tug of war with the map and eventually the map tore in half and both chipmunks fell backwards.

"Now look what you've done!" Exclaimed Valerie

"Doesn't matter to me I managed to memorize the map" Said Nicole

* * *

Valerie was about to grab Nicole but before she could get close Nicole jumped out the porthole where she jumped in and swam back to her ship. when she was back on board the she was greeted by the the crew.

"Well looks like her face wasn't the face I was going to see" said Nicole

"Her?" Asked Chloe

"yeah someone called Valerie" Replied Nicole

"You must listen to me, you must not cross paths with her she's too dangerous" said Chloe

Nicole had told everyone what had happened on the ship and that the map had torn in two and she told them not to worry because she had the map memorized.

* * *

Later Alvin had entered Chloe's cabin just as she had released a owl out of the porthole.

"What was that?" Asked Alvin

"What was what?" Replied Chloe

"That owl, you had an owl in your cabin!" Exclaimed Alvin

"It was just an owlet" Said Chloe

"They're still predators!" Exclaimed Alvin

"What do want Alvin" Chloe said with a sigh

"I was just wondering, why are you so eager to find the fountain of youth?" Asked Alvin

Chloe then opened draw to her desk and pulled out an urn Alvin looked inside the urn and saw that were some ashes inside.

"You remember my brother, Cole" said Chloe

* * *

**A/N: I apologize if your OC(s) didn't any lines in this chapter (it is the first chapter after all) **

**Have any of you guys seen the sneak peak for the Alvin and the chipmunks TV show? It's called Alvinnn and the chipmunks if you haven't I think you should check it out...but until next time C ya.**


	3. The Bermuda Triangle

Chapter II The Bermuda Triangle

At the end of the last chapter Alvin had found out that Chloe wanted to find the fountain of youth for a reason. She showed him an urn which had some ashes inside that once was her brother Cole.

"Cole was your brother?" Asked Alvin

"Indeed" Chloe replied as she put the urn back in a draw in the desk.

"What does Cole's ashes have to do with finding the fountain of youth?" Asked Alvin

"You see Alvin the fountain has two properties, it's main property is to make you young and thus make you immortal and it's second property is to bring anyone back from the dead" replied Chloe

"You want to revive your brother" Alvin said slowly

"Cole didn't live a happy life, he and my other brother were constantly abused by our farther, I ran away at an early age but my brothers were afraid of our farther to come with me" said Chloe

"So that's why he hates girls...I just assumed he was gay" said Alvin

At that moment Reilly burst into the cabin.

"Capetian" she said

"Yes" Alvin and Chloe said at the sane time.

"We have encountered a slight problem" said Reilly

* * *

Alvin and Chloe then entered the deck and saw that the entire ship was shrouded in fog.

"What's the problem?" Asked Chloe

"We're lost" said Rocky

"I thought you knew where we were going?" Asked Chloe as she looked at Nicole

"Kind of hard to know where you're going when you can't see where you're going" Nicole replied

"fine, we must be close to our destination by now, Jason climb up on the crows nest and see if you spot land" said Chloe

Jason then climbed up the crows nest and looked out onto the ocean.

"Do you see anything?" Chloe called up to Jason

"No the fogs too thick" Jason called back

But Jason swore he saw something moving in the water below.

"I think there's something moving down there!" He called down to the others

"Probably just some fish the ocean has those" Alvin called up

At that moment through the fog Jason saw a huge thick tentacle rise out of the water. He managed to jump off of the crows nest just before it destroyed it.

"That's not a fish" he said as he landed onto the deck.

Suddenly another thick tentacle smashed through the floor of the deck and several more rose from both sides of the ship.

"Man the cannons" Alvin and Chloe said at the same time.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Alvin

"I'm captain" Chloe replied

"No I'm captain" said Alvin

"My ship" said Chloe

"My crew" said Alvin

"Can you two talk about this when we're not being attacked?" Asked Zaria

All of the crew then manned a cannon and started to fire at the tentacle

"Shouldn't this thing have a body?" Asked Rocky as he fired his cannon

"It probably does but it's under water" replied Judy

They kept firing at the tentacle but it looked like it wasn't doing any harm and most of the time they were missing (even though they were big and thick). eventually they ran out of cannonballs.

"I'm all out of ammo, Nicole lend me some of yours" said Scott

"Err...Scott I'm all out to" Nicole replied

"Chloe I think we have to abandon ship" said Alvin as he looked at Chloe who had a worried look on her face.

"But what about Cole?" She said and she to her cabin

"Alvin then looked at the crew and said:

"You guys get to the row boats while I go get Chloe"

"But the row boats were destroyed" said Tom

"Then stay together" Alvin replied

* * *

Alvin then ran into Chloe's cabin which was in shambles and saw that Chloe had just retrieved the urn that contained her brothers ashes. she and then Alvin then ran out the cabin just avoiding a tentacle that smashed through the ceiling.

* * *

When they got back on the main deck they saw that there was a huge crack in the middle of the ship on one side of the crack was: Rocky, Reilly, Judy and Scott. on the other side where Alvin and Chloe stood was: Tom., Nicole, Jason and Zaria. Alvin jumped over the crack and looked back at the others.

"Come on we need to stay together" he said

The others went to jump but as soon as they were about to jump another tentacle smashed down onto the crack destroying the ship completely and sending the crew into the ocean below.

* * *

Meanwhile on the pirate's ship Leon was on the main deck and he was just looking through a telescope because he had just witnessed the crews ship sinking.

"Excellent" he said as he put the telescope away and turned to face Valerie.

"Those fools have no idea we've been following them" said Valerie

"Valerie, I want you to take a few pirates onto the island and bring back the silver sphere" said Leon

"I have to put some more venom on my nails but sure" she replied

"While you're doing that I'll take some pirates and take them on the other island to retrieve the golden scepter" said Leon

"Then we'll re-group to find our ultimate prize the fountain of youth" said Valerie

Valerie entered the lower deck to see Paris the chipmunk she had rescued mopping the floor.

* * *

"Hey Cinderella, Me and Leon are taking everyone on a mission and by the time I get back this ship better be spotless or I'll through you over board again, you got that"

"Y-yes, Valerie" Paris said nervously

* * *

Meanwhile Chloe had woken up on an island beach. She got up on her feet and she noticed that Tom, Nicole, Jason and Zaria was also with her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked

"We don't know, that's what worry us" replied Tom

"My brother is out there all alone, what if he's hurt...or worse!" Exclaimed Nicole

"Nicole, I'm pretty sure Scott can handle himself" said Tom

"Well we won't get any by just sitting here" said Jason

"You're right, you four collect some fire wood while I stay here and figure out where we are" said Chloe

* * *

Tom, Nicole, Jason and Zaria went into the islands woods to see if they could collect some fire wood. While they were collecting some wood they came across a clearing in the middle of the clearing was a alter with a silver sphere on top.

"What's that?" Asked Zaria

"It could be dangerous, better leave it alone" replied Jason

"Listen to your friend"

The four chipmunks looked behind them and saw Valerie standing there with three other pirates; Andrew, Zion and Erin.

"Zaria, that chipmunk looks like you" Tom said as he indicated to Zion

"It's because she's my twin sister" Zaria said slowly

But it looked like Zion took no notice of Zaria she didn't even look at her.

"Be good little rodents and step away from the sphere" said Andrew

"What do you want with it?" Asked Jason

"Like we'll ever tell you" said Erin as she snickered

"Don't worry Erin the sphere is booby trapped only someone with a delicate touch can successfully grab it" said Valerie

"Really?" said Tom

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Jason

At that moment Nicole made a mad dash to the altar.

"STOP HER!" Yelled Valerie

Erin and Zion then dashed to stop Nicole from reaching the altar but they both was stopped by Tom and Zaria.

"Move out our way!" Exclaimed Zion

Just then Nicole reached the altar and yanked the sphere from the altar and arrows started to fly from the trees. The arrows was a nice distraction which meant the chipmunks could escape with the sphere even though they didn't know what it was for. After a while the arrows stopped firing but the chipmunks had already escaped.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Yelled Valerie

"They escaped while we was to busy trying not to die" replied Andrew

In her anger and frustration Valerie went to scratch Andrew with her claws but he ducked.

"I'm on your side" he said

"We'll find them and when we do we'll kill them without hesitation" said Valerie

On their way back to camp the four chipmunks collected some fire wood. Once they got back to camp they showed Chloe the sphere hoping that she would know what it was but she did not.

"Do you at least know where we are?" Asked Zaria

"I do but I don't think you'll like it" Chloe replied

"I'm sure it can't be that bad" said Jason

"The Bermuda Triangle"

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter 2; It seems as though Valerie is getting pissed off and the pirates are after a sphere and a scepter. What could it mean? And what about Alvin and the others? They were on that ship too, What happened to them? I guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Also I forgot to tell you if you want your OC(s) to do something specific (or die) then PM me. Until next time C Ya. **


	4. Hungry Like The Wolf

Chapter III Hungry Like The Wolf

In the last chapter the crew was attacked by a giant kraken which destroyed their ship. Chloe, Tom, Nicole, Jason and Zaria washed up on an island. Whilr Chloe found her bearings Tom, Nicole, Jaosn and Zaria looked for some fire wood, not only did they find some fire wood but they also retrieved a silver sphere that the pirates was interested in. Chloe also found that they were stranded in the middle of the Bamuda Triangle. A dangerous place and mysterous place were ships go in but they never come out but what about the other members of the crew? What had happened to them?

* * *

On an island not far from the island where Chloe, Tom, Nicole, Jason and Zaria was stranded Alvin had just woke up and for some reason he was in a hedge but lucky he wasn't the only one there Judy, Rocky and Reilly was standing right over him.

"Could someone please tell me why we are here?" Asked Alvin as he got up off the ground

"There are pirates on this island we heard them" replied Reilly

"We tried to wake you but you wouldn't wake up and their footsteps and voices grew louder so we decided to drag you in here" said Rocky

"Drag!" Exclaimed Alvin

"Alvin, we have another problem" said Judy

"You've got that right my heads killing me" replied Alvin as he rubbed his head.

"No I meen that Scott just went off to look for the pirates" said Judy

"Isn't he Nicole's responsibility?" Asked Alvin

"Yes but Nicole isn't here, we're the only ones who are here" said Reilly

"Well let's not assume the worst" said Alvin

"We weren't" said Rocky

"Alvin, we have to find Scott Nicole won't be able to live with us if something happened to him!" Exclaimed Judy

"I think you meen she won't be able to live with her self" said Alvin

"No I meant live with us after all it'll be our fault if he gets hurt" replied Judy

* * *

Meanwhile Scott was walking through the island's jungle until he came across a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a pedestal and on in the pedestal was a golden scepter. Scott then slowly walked to the pedistal and put both hands around the sceptor and took it out of the pedistal. As soon as it was removed he heard footsteps approach him from behind, he turned around to see that Leon had entered the clearing accompanied by Melvin and Dexter.

"Than you" he said slowly

"For what?" Asked Scott

"Retrieving that sceptor for us" Leon replied

"I didn't retrieve it for you!" exclaimed Scott

Just then Ray grabbed Scott from behind and twisted his arm which made him drop the scepter. Leon then picked it up off the ground.

"Didn't you know? None of us could remove it from it's altar because it sences evil" said Leon

"Why do you want it?" Asked Scott

"Wouldn't you like to know" replied Melvin

"Since you retrieved it for us I might not kill you" said Leon

"We're not going to kill him?" Asked Dexter But what if was responsible for my brothers death?

"Dexter, he's one of the new recruits but if you want to kill him then be my guest" said Leon

Dexter then pulled out a pistol and aimed straight at Scott's head.

"This is for Cole" He said though gritted teeth

"Who the hell is Cole?" Asked Scott

Dexter was about to shoot but a shot was fired at his hand which made him drop his pistol. He turned around to see who fired the gun and saw that Alvin was standing in the entrance of the clearing acompanied with Rocky, Reilly and Judy who was the one fired the shot.

"Just so you know Dexter the one in red killed your brother" said Leon

Dexter quikly picked up his pistol and aimed it straight at Alvin.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done" Dexter said though gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about?"Asked Alvin

Dexter was about to shoot Alvin but Leon stopped him by putting his hand on the gun.

"I think it's time we left" he said

"Now!" Exclaimed Dexter

"Yes now" Leon replied

Dexter, Leon and Ray then left the clearing but before they left Ray looked at the sky and began to laugh to himself. Alvin noticed that they left one pirate behind, Melvin was in the middle of clearing and he was staring up into the sky at a full moon that had come from behind a cloud. Melvin's eyes suddenlly grew wider, his teeth and claws grew sharper. He then rose up on his hind legs and howled at the moon.

"He's a werewolf, that explains why they were in a hurry to leave" said Alvin

"Actually more like a munkwolf because werewolf implys that he''s half man half wolf but he's actually half chipmuk half wolf" stated Judy

"But werewolf sounds cooler" replied Alvin

"Uh guys he's coming this way" said Reilly

* * *

The werewolf jumped at the chipmunks but they dodged out of the way and ran into the island jungle and the Melvin ran after them. while they were running they came to a fork in the path so they split up. Alvin, Scott and Rocky went down one path while Judy and Reilly went down the other. Alvin, Scott and Rocky kept running down the path that they took until they hid behind a tree, Scott then looked around the tree to check if the werewolf was there.

"Hey he's not there" said Scott

"You meen we was running from nothing!" Exclaimed Alvin

"Wait a sec if he didn't come after us that meens he went after the girls" stated Rocky

"Sacrifices was made" said Alvin

Just then a scream could be heard in the distance.

"That sounds like Reilly" said Rocky and he darted off to the direction of the scream.

Scott was about to follow him but Alvin grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said

"Let go of me Alvin I want to help!" Exclaimed Scott

"No way it's too dangerous" stated Alvin as he pulled Scott back behind the tree.

* * *

Meenwhile Rocky was running throung the jungle trying to find the werewolf. He wasn't hard to track all he had to do was follow the footprints and the parts of the jungle that looked like it had been scratched by sharp claws. Eventually Rocky found the werewolf and he also found Judy and Reilly. Judy was knocked out cold against a tree and Reilly was lying on the floor at the werewolfs feet. It looked he was going for the kill.

"Hey big bad wolf, get away from her!" Exclaimed Rocky

The werewolf looked at Rocky but just ignored him.

"I said get away from her" Rocky repeated but he still ignored her

The werewolf then went to dig his claws into Reilly but Rocky reacted quickly and tackeled him.

"You should have listened to me and now you've gone and made me mad" he said

There was something different about his eyes aswell as his voice, he seemed possessed. The werewolf got up and attacked Rocky with his claws but he withdrew his sword just in time to block the attack. The werewolf then went bite him but Rocky grabbed his mouth with both his to stop him from bitting. Rocky then forced him onto the ground. The werewolf slowly got up and moved towards Rocky. The werewolf and Rocky were ready to attack until a howl was heard in the distance and the werewolf went off into that direction. As soon as he was gone Rocky calmed down and he reverted back to his ussual self and he then helped Reilly up.

"Reilly, are you OK?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine" She replied

"I'm OK too by the way" said Judy as she got up

"Where did he go?" Asked Reilly

"I don't know maybe there's another werewolf out there" replied Rocky

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin and Scott was hiding in a log because Alvin was the one who howled. They kept very scilent because the werewolf was pacing up and down the log but eventually he went away.

"How did you know that they were in trouble?" Asked Scott

"I just had a feeling" Alvin Replied

"What do we do now?" Asked Scott

"We just wait until morning" Said Alvin

"But what about the others they're still out there!" Exclaimed Scott

"They can handle themselves now just sleep I keep a look out for Melvin" said Alvin

* * *

Meenwhile on the island where the others were stranded the crew had set up camp on the beach and had taken in turns who would keep watch, the chipmunk who was on look out now was Zaria. Zaria heard a noise through the bushes she looked to see who was there and then to her surprise her sister Zion stepped out of the bushes and onto the beach.

"Zion" she said

"Zaria, I need to talk to you but first put down you weapon" said Zion

slowly Zaria put down her weapon.

"Are you thinking about converting?" Asked Zaria

"No" she said with a smile

And just like that the camp was surrounded by the pirates which woke up the crew.

"What is the meaning of this!" Exclaimed Chloe

"Well some might call it an ambush" replied Valerie

Chloe then went to pick her sword but Valerie stood on her hand.

"YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE!" Yelled Zaria as she picked up her twin pistols off the ground and started to shoot her sister but Zion just dodged every bullit.

"So pathetic" said Erin who was stood right next to Zion

The pirates brought the crew onto their ship and locked them into the brig.

"This kinda feels like deja vu" said Tom

"Great, now what we going to do!" Exclaimed Chloe who was pacing the floor

"We've been in this spot before and we got out OK" said Jason

"At least we're no longer stranded" stated Nicole

"They took our weapons off us and even worse they took the sphere" said Chloe

"Why is that sphere worst than being unarmed?" Asked Jason

"Because I think it's really important for some reason" replied Chloe

"I can tell you what you want to know about the sphere" came a voice from outside the cell

The chipmunks all looked to see who had said it and they they saw a light blonde furred chipmunk.

"My names Paris" She said

"Did you say you know about the sphere?" Asked Zaria

"Yes I heared Vallerie talking about it" Paris replied

"Why should we trust you? You're a pirate!" Exclaimed Chloe

"I'm not a pirate I just do what Valerie says because she saved my life" said Paris

"Ok so what do you know?" Asked Chloe

"I know that the pirates are looking for a scepter and a sphere" she said

"Yes we already know that" said Chloe

"Wait no we don't all we know is that they want a sphere" Nicole stated

"I don't know how they work but they hold the location to the fountain of youth" said Paris


	5. Re-united

Chapter IV Re-united

In the last chapter Alvin, Scott, Judy, Rocky and Reilly had just managed to escape from Melvin who had transformed into a werewolf.

The others; Tom, Nicole, Zaria, Jason and Chloe were ambushed by the pirates and brought aboard their ship as prisoners and to make matters worse the pirates now have the silver sphere and the golden scepter.

Alvin had now just woken up inside a log were he and Scott had hid from Melvin. Alvin had expected to see Scott when he woke up but he wasn't in the log. Alvin then darted out into the island jungle to find him. He eventually did find him along with Rocky, Reilly and Judy who was hovering over Melvin who was no longer in his werewolf transformation and was curled up in a ball. Melvin opened his eyes and noticed the chipmunks, he went to attack them but fell back down again.

"Feeling a bit drained?" Asked Rocky

"Shut the hell up!" spat Melvin

"What do you know about the scepter that Leon took?" Asked Alvin

"Fuck all, Leon doesn't tell us anything" replied Melvin

"He's probably lying" said Judy

Rocky then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Melvin.

"Tell us the truth, what does the scepter do?" he said

"If only you had the guts" said Melvin

"Rocky, you can't kill him that make you as bad as the pirates" stated Reilly

"Maybe we can trade him for the scepter" suggested Judy

"But we don't know what it does" replied Scott

"No but we can find out what it does" said Alvin

"But first we need to find the pirate's ship to negotiate" stated Rocky

"No we don't, there it is" said Judy as she pointed to a ship out at sea shrouded in mist.

"You guys are idiots, it's not going to work!" Exclaimed Melvin

"We'll see" replied Alvin

* * *

Meanwhile on the pirates ship the other members of Alvin's crew Tom, Nicole, Zaria, and Jason were locked in the brig and talking to Paris about the golden scepter and the golden sphere.

"So you're saying that they need the scepter and the sphere to find the fountain of youth?" Asked Chloe

"Yes, the sphere connects to the scepter and then the user must take it to the platinum isle at midnight so the light of the crescent moon can shine down onto the sphere and direct you to the fountain of youth"

"How do you know that?" Asked Jason

"I overheard Leon telling Valerie" Paris replied

"Seems kind of complicated" said Tom "I mean when is the next crescent moon"

"Tonight I think" said Nicole

"Well that's convenient" said Zaria

"Paris, how did you get mixed up in all of this?" Asked Chloe

"I was saved by Valerie, I was on a cruise with my parents but suddenly it got bombarded by canon fire and the next thing I knew I was being brought aboard this ship by Valerie and now I'm in her dept"

"You owe her nothing!" Exclaimed Jason

"What do you mean?" Asked Paris

"It's more likley that this is the ship that attacked your cruise ship and Valerie just wanted a slave" replied Jason

"That would make more sense" said Paris

"Listen Paris, help us out and we'll make sure that the pirate's won't hurt anyone again" said Zaria

Paris then took the cell key and slowly inserted it into the key but before she unlocked the cell a voice came from above deck.

"PARIS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Exclaimed Valerie

Paris then quickly took the key out of the lock.

"Sorry guys, but I prefer life" she said as she darted up to the main deck.

"So close" Tom said with a sigh

"Guys I would like to apologize" said Zaria

"For what?" Asked Nicole

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be here" she said "I was the one look out"

"Zaria this is no ones fault" said Nicole

Zaria then Chloe and asked:

"Chloe do you think chipmunks can change"

"It depends who are you trying to change?" Asked Chloe

"My sister she's a pirate" replied Zaria

"Oh, no she's a lost cause" said Chloe

"Chloe wasn't your brother a pirate before he changed?" Asked Jason

"Yes but Cole was never evil he's always been 20% cooler"

"Don't listen to Chloe Zaria I'm sure Zion will change" said Tom

"I sure hope so" said Zaria

* * *

Meanwhile on the main deck Leon and Valerie had connect the sphere to the scepter and was about to leave for the isle of platinum. Before they left Leon had something to say to his crew.

"The location of the fountain of youth draws closer so while me and Valerie find out where it is I want you to stay here and look out for the rest of those chipmunks"

"You really need all of us just to take care of five chipmunks" mocked Erin

"Don't underestimate them Erin one of those chipmunks defeated the previous captain so unless you want end up like him I suggest you listen to me" said Leon

"Fine" replied Erin

Leon and Valerie then left for the Isle of Platinum with the scepter and the sphere. Not long after they were gone and Alvin, Scott, Judy, Rocky and Reilly boarded the ship with Melvin who they had tied up.

"Thank you for re-uniting me with my brother" said Ray

"This isn't a re-union, it's an exchange" replied Rocky

"Really, is that your style?" Asked Zion

"So let me guess you want to trade Melvin for your useless friends" said Andrew

"You have our friends!" Exclaimed

"Yeah, I bet you forgot there was more of us" Reilly whispered to Alvin

"Well we originally wanted the scepter but now we'll have our friends instead" said Alvin

"Hold the phone you want us to trade five chipmunks for one pirate?" Asked Dexter

"Err..if you don't mind" Alvin said nervously

Just then all of the pirates started to laugh including Melvin.

"I can't believe Leon told us not to underestimate these morons" said Erin as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I know they're so naive" said Zion

At that moment Melvin nudged Alvin in the side and ran to the pirates side the side then broke the ropes that binded him.

"Could you have done that any time? Asked Alvin as he was getting up.

"I was just waiting for the right time" replied Melvin

"Throw them in with the others" said Erin

"Who died and made you queen!" Exclaimed Dexter

"Just do it" Erin replied

The pirates surrounded the crew and grabbed them. They then took them down to the brig and thew into the cell with others.

* * *

"Guys you're alive!" Exclaimed Alvin

"Of course we are why wouldn't we be? Asked Jason

"Well because we got attacked by a kraken and fell into the ocean" replied Scott

"We may be alive now but I fear we won't be for much longer" said Chloe

"Where is Leon and Valerie?" Asked Judy

"They've probably gone to find out the location of the fountain of youth" replied Tom

"Huh" Alvin, Rocky, Reilly, Scott and Judy

Chloe then explained to the others about the scepter the sphere and the Isle of Platinum.

Just then Leon entered the brig and looked at the crew.

"I thought you would be here" he said as he looked at Alvin "I'm going to give you a choice you can either die or join my crew"

"We'll never join you" exclaimed Alvin

"Are you sure?" Asked "Leon you didn't conform with your friends"

"I don't need to because I know that we are all in an agreement" Alvin replied

"Fine, congratulations Alvin you have sealed your friends fate" said Leon

"He hasn't sealed our fate you have!" Exclaimed Zaria

Leon just ignored the comment and said:

"Tomorrow morning we'll sail in the of a school of sharks where your execution will take place"

**A/N: Finally that took forever mainly because I found it difficult to write this chapter for some reason and I kept getting distracted.**

**Anyway the next chapter is going to be the last (I know short story) so if you have ideas for the last chapter or you want your OC to have a specific role in the last chapter (like a death scene) then PM me. **

**Also at the end of the last chapter I will also say what will be my next story but until then C Ya. **


	6. The Fountain Of Youth

Chapter V The Fountain Of Youth

In the last chapter Alvin, Scott, Rocky and Reilly went aboured the pirate to try and save their friends but they failed as they were thrown into the brig as well. Leon gave them an offer, to join them or to die but they refused so now they will all walk the plank and fall into a school of sharks.

In the brig the crew all figuring out a way to escape but it seemed like they were doomed. Suddenlly they noticed that there was a female chipmunk outside the cell.

"Paris!" Exclaimed Zaria as soon as she noticed who it was.

"'I've come back to free you guys" she said

she was about to put a key in the cell to open it but Valerie's hand grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I should have known you were a traitor now you die with them" she said

Just then Ray entered the brig.

"We have arrived at our destination" he said

* * *

The crew including Paris was brought up onto the main deck and tied to the mast. Once the rope was secure Chloe noticed her brother Dexter.

"Dexter? What are you doing here?" Asked Chloe

But her brother didn't respond.

"No offence Chloe but your family is evil" whispered Alvin

"He's not supposed to be" Chloe whispered back

Jason then noticed his uncle and exchanged evil looks with him.

"I swear when this is over I will have his head" he whispered to Judy

"So this is how we shall end it" said Leon

"We will get out of this and we will stop you" said Rocky

"If you say so" said Leon with a smile

"Who shall we kill first?" Asked Melvin

"I don't care, I won't be here to whittness it" Leon replied

"You won't?" Questionned Andrew

"That island houses the fountain of youth, me and Valerie are going to find" Leon replied as he pointed to a small island near the ship.

Leon and Valerie got in a row boat and left for the island but before they left Valerie said "have fun"

"So who's going to be the first one to die? Asked Dexter

"I think she should get it first" said Erin as she pointed to Zaria

"I think we should send my nephew across the plank first" suggested Andrew

"We could just kill the leader first" suggested Zion

The pirates then looked at the crew and Melvin said "Who is your leader"

"I am" Alvin spoke up

"Alvin that was pretty noble of you" said Reilly

"Do you have a plan?" Asked Chloe

"Just winging it" replied Alvin

Alvin was pushed onto the plank and he looked down and noticed all of the great white sharks swimming below him. He also notice that one of them had a lazer beam attached to it's head.

"Does that shark have a lazer beam attached to it's fricking head?" he said

The pirates then started shooting at Alvin's feet to make him dance. Alvin then jumped off of the plank into the water but there was no splash. The pirates looked over the side of the ship to check it out but there was no sign that he hit the water.

"Shoudn't there be a splash?" Asked Dexter

"Maybe a shark just jumped up and caught him" suggested Ray

"Sharks don't do that" replied Zion "and besides there would be blood in the water"

The pirates then turned to face the crew but they were gone and the rope was on the floor. The pirates then looked behind them and saw that the crew was pointing there weapons at them.

"How the hell did you get free!" Exclaimed Erin

"Alvin distracted you guys while we cut ourselves free" replied Tom

"So where the hell is he now!" Exclaimed Andrew

"Isn't it obvious" replied Jason as he indicated to the island that Leon and Valerie was on.

"I bet you think you'vr beaten us" said Erin

"Well yeah we sort of have" said Scott

Just then the pirates withdrew there weapons and a battle was started it was sister against sister, sister against brother, sister against sister's, friend, and nephew against uncle. That would be the case if Andrew hadn't jumped off the ship to warn Leon and Valerie.

"Where do you think you're going!" Exclaimed Jason as he ran after Andrew

"Jason, wait" said Judy as she followed Jason

"Tom, I'm going after Leon and Valerie" Nicole said to Tom in the midst of all the fighting

"No Nicole it's to dangerous" but before he even finished his sentance she was gone

Meanwhile Chloe was fighting her own brother.

"What's wrong with you Dexter?" Asked Chloe

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" Dexter Asked

"What do you mean?" Replied Chloe

"How can you side with Cole's Killers?" Asked Dexter

"Cole was killed by a pirate Dexter!" Exclaimed Chloe

"Lies!" Exclaimed Dexter as he rammed Chloe and they both fell onto a row boat which fell into the ocean surrounded by sharks.

Chloe then took out an urn which had Cole's face on it.

"This is Cole's ashes" she said "I was going to take them to fountain of youth to revive him"

But just then a shark rammed the boat and Chloe dropped the urn into the water.

"NO!" Excalimed Chloe

"It was futile anyway, the fountain of youth doesn't revive people" said Dexter sadly

"So once you're dead you stay dead" Chloe said to herself

Another shark rammed the boat and Dexter lost his balance and fell into the water. Chloe went to grab his hand but before she could a shark grabbed his foot and started to drag him down.

"Great now both of my brothers are dead" she said

* * *

Meanwhile Jason managed to catch up to his uncle and they were both engaged in a sword fight. Andrew knocked Jason on the floor with the back of his hand and was about to shoot him until Judy showed up and shot the gun out of his hand. Then Jason used a sweap kick to knock his uncle onto the ground and pointed his directly at his neck.

"You won't kill me" said Andrew

"Why not?" Asked Jason

"You don't have it in you" replied Andrew

Jason raises his sword and swings and put the sword in the ground right next to his head. Andrew then knocked Jason back and got up.

"I told you, you're weak just like your father" he said

Jason then charged at Andrew but he punched him in his stomach which made him kneel to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the pirates ship crew had been back into a corner by the pirates

"I think we should retreat" whispered Chloe

"Not without my sister" said Zaria

Zaria looked at Zion but Zion looked the other way.

"I don't think she wants to go with you" said Rocky

The crew all then ran to the row boats

"They're retreating, shall we stop them?" Asked Melvin

"No let them go" said Ray

Before the rowboats dropped Zaria took one last look at her sister and her friend.

"I'll do what ever it to release you from her grip" she said to herself

* * *

Meanwhile Nicole was on the island trying to find Leon or Valerie but Valerie found her. She jumped out of the trees and landed on Nicole but she kicked her off.

"I thought I smelt a rat" said Nicole

Valerie then lunged her nails at Nicole and managed to prick her arm.

"Is this venom?" Asked Nicole

"Something of my own creation actually" replied Valerie "soon you'll feel very dizzy"

Just like Valerie said Nicole felt very dizzy and fell on the floor unconcious.

Nicole was now in an empty room and Valerie was standing right next to her.

"Where are we?" Asked Nicole

"We're in your mind" replied Valerie

"Then why the hell are you?" Asked Nicole "I would never think of you"

"True but I bet you think highley of your friends" said Valerie

"Yes" said Nicole

"But what do they say when you're not with them?" Asked Valerie

Just then the crew appeared in the empty room and all of them was saying nasty things about Nicole.

"Is this happening now?"Asked Nicole

"Yes and that's the tip of the iceburg" replied Valerie

Just then Tom and Scott appeared in the empty room reaplacing the crew and they too was saying nasty things about Nicole even worse than what the crew was saying. After hearing this Nicole knelt down to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Nicole you've always got me" said Valerie (**A/N: As a friend by the way)**

The empty room then vanished and Nicole woke to hear Tom calling her name. As she got up Tom approached her.

"Nicole, where have you been?" He asked

Nicole responded by taking out her gun and using it smack Tom around the face which knocked him onto the floor. Tom looked at Nicole as he whipped blood from his mouth. Nicole pointed the gun at Tom and was about to shoot but she heard the footsteps of the other crew members.

"We're though" she said and walked off

The crew then approuched Tom to help him up.

"Tom what just happened" Asked Scott

"I think Nicole's a pirate" replied Tom

* * *

Meanwhile Alvin was trying to sneak up on Leon who had found the fountain of youth but Leon had spotted him.

"I have been expecting you" he said

Alvin then approached Leon who was stood in front of three alters that goblets on them.

"Really? You tied me up" said Alvin

"That doesn't matter" said Leon "you see these goblets? One of these goblets gives you eternal youth and makes age rapidley"

One of the goblets was bronze while the other was silver and the last one was gold.

"What does the third one do?" Asked Alvin

"Nothing, it's completley useless" replied Leon

"Why are you tell all of this?" Asked Alvin

"Because you are going to pick the right goblet for me" said Leon

"And what if refuse?"Asked Alvin

Leon responded by pointing his gun at Alvin. Alvin then approached alters to choose the right goblet. He was about to choose the bronze one but Leon knocked him back.

"Nice try but you and I both know that the real goblet will be made of gold" said Leon as he snatched up the gold goblet

He then the goblet all the way to the brim with the water from the fountain of youth and drank it. but he soon notitice that he started to age rapidly. He went from his twenties to his fortys to an elderly and in ten seconds flat he was a pile of dust, all that was left was his hook.

Alvin left the fountain of youth area and met up with his crew. They also met up with Jason and Judy so they can them build a raft so they get off the island. When they built the raft they needed to drop off a few chipmunks first like Chloe who didn't feel like adventuring anymore because she had lost the only brother she had left and Paris who just wanted to go home. Alvin wasn't going home though he may get grounded for a year but he wasn't going home.

Meanwhile aboured the pirate's ship the pirates were lined up in rows either side of the and had arched their swords. Nicole was also walking down the middle of the asle and at the end of the asle was Valerie waiting for her.

"All of your freinds including your brother and ex are now your enemies, do not hesitate show no mercy" said Valerie

"Aye captain" said Nicole with hatred in her eyes.

The end

* * *

**Credits**

**alvinnascar5: Tom Zenned, Nicole Madar and Scott Madar**

**BunnyBear79: Zaria Rossetti, Zion Rossetti and Erin James**

**Rocky Seville: Rocky Hardy and Reilly Fulmer **

**JMS135: Jason Dahl, Judy Bishop and Uncle Andrew**

**dark melvinxalvin: Ray Corvin and Melvin Corvin**

**AATC:4EVER: Leon, Paris, Valerie, Dexter and Chloe **

**A/N: Well, Well a cliffhanger, I would like to thank alvinnascar5 for this suggestion.**

**My next story will be AATC: Quest For Pandora's box and it'll be the last in the trilogy then I can start writting something else. As usual PM me if you want your OC to return.**

**But I don't know when I'll be able to start the next story because my notebook charger has packed in and I can't just go out and buy another one because it's an american charger but don't worry because I'm going to america this November then I can buy a new charger but that will be some time. In the mean time check out my new poll (I hardly make polls) **

**So to recap if I havn't written any stories in mounths It's becuase my notebook is out of power and I can't charge it but until then C Ya. **


End file.
